Springtrap
by Caesar2013
Summary: The murderer of the missing five, now Springtrap, narrates the events leading up to his death and rise to infamy in the Five Night's at Freddy's saga.


Springtrap

Do not act so alarmed, my little children. Yes, it is true, this suit, my prison, had twisted and turned me. Stricken of my humanity I appear something other than human, a monster perhaps. But the pain has not changed who I am, I still desire killing of the innocence and defiling what is loved. Settle down my little children, I have come to tell you more story. Maybe you'll live to see tomorrow when I'm done. But alas… maybe not.

I don't know when I decided to act on my dark desires. It's impossible to know. Within the confines of my mind, dark thoughts grew day by day, egging me on telling me this was something I enjoyed. But once I felt the urge, and the impulse to strip the living of their lives, the thought haunted me every day and every night. I didn't desire wealth of the business or their parents. Never have these brats ever hurt or wronged me. I wanted to see them all suffer, to know what the world has to offer. Tired I was of seeing these people and their little brats having joy in their lives. That impulse to end the light in their lives gradually overtook me with the desire to rid them of this earth forever.

Do you think I'm insane? Madmen wouldn't last hiding so long. They would make a mistake somewhere and the lynching parties would arrive. I hid my… impulses well. Am I a monster? Maybe… maybe… I did the world a favor in removing these brats. The look as these parents wept for their missing children satisfied my my urges. But not all… Each and everyday I wore that cursed suit, that stupid and idiotic routine of entertaining children. I hated each and everyone of them. But this occupation gave me access to their trust. A beloved figure to children everywhere, twisted and turned into the monster you see before you. See how easy you can use the innocence of a mere child and turn it into your little plaything.

Each of the days I worked at… Freddy's Pizzeria… Yes I believe I once worked there, when I was still human, I proceeded with the careful preparation as the most cautious of you when selecting for … victims. Everyday, I walked around the building watching those little brats cheer in joy as they stood around those animatronics, as if they had long to live in this world. I had other things to look for. Those vile cameras catch everything. They knew the whereabouts of each and everyone of these brats. But there was one thing they didn't know.. The cameras did not look into the safe room.

Several months in a row I had lured a brat away from their parents, and removed them from this earth. The feeling one gets as they finally stop struggling is exquisite. The euphoria as the life in their eyes slowly disappears cannot be compared to anything in this world. I would bring them into the room, uninterrupted by cameras, the room was sound-proofed, their cries and shrieks unheard by the many outside.. I would wring them around the neck, strangling with all of my might until they finally gave up the fight. One by one, just like all of the others, they would be dead within minutes, a practice I perfected as a child on various stray animals, and neighbor's pets. But never before had I felt the surge of power, I was god. I had the power to decided who will live and who would die.

I first selected my victim many years ago. A little fat one was crying near the window. He hadn't been invited to the party like the rest of the little brats. I stopped him and offered him sweets back in the of the Pizzeria. He looked so happy up until I disposed of him.

I hadn't thought much of what to do with the bodies as soon as I ended their lives. I only wanted my urges satisfied. I looked around, there was no way out. Then a thought hit me, "The suits" I thought. These symbols I hated so much proved to be my salvation. I quickly stuffed the child into the suit. He was too fat… The Freddy Bear thing would do.

Thus began my little Modus Operandi. I would lure a brat from their parents, take them by bribery or force to the safe room. I would have my fill of pleasure and destroy them, then stuff them into suits.

Once the fat child was away, I found my sights on another target, a girl. She didn't struggle as much as I would've liked. Not that I mind of course, makes the job easier, but it's not as satisfying. She too died like the first one… I stuffed the bitch's body in the Chicken suit…. Chica I think. Another brat dead, many more to come.

Eventually I had managed to bring down the lives of five or so brats. One in the Freddy costume, another in that stupid Rabbit, the girl lay rotting in the chicken suit. I always liked Foxes. I identify their cunning when hunting their prey, with myself as I hunted for more and more.

You think by now I would've slowed down… Yes… you are right. The company in the name of "safety" had brought in new animatronics. These were allowed to walk around, their eyes fitted with cameras, watching my every move. I could not work under these conditions, I had decided to resign.

I had waited a long time. The police had wised up to the outcries of the parents. All of the staff, myself included myself, had been thoroughly questioned. My boss had given a good word for me, I had explained my duties as well, in a manner I made them believe that I was merely an unfortunate man, who had found hiself caught up in a bad situation. I felt at eased as I told the investigator I had an idea who had down the crime; this Fritz Smith. Some egghead who loved to tinker with electronics and the robots. I let them believe it was him. One morning, they arrested the wrong man. I don't know which was more a relief, ending the brats' lives… slowly...or the feeling of having escaped execution.

I kept my head low, and said nothing as the trial of the Freddy's Pizzeria killer went on. I watched as they executed a man in my stead, freeing me to strike again… Or so I had thought. First the Diner and now the franchise had fallen thanks to my reign of terror.

Soon I was stricken with mortal fear. If they ever decided to reopen the case I thought. Perhaps they would search the suits. They would find evidence of my true job…. They could pin he crimes on me… And I would end up the patsy before me. A trial revealing my work to the world… Then hanging at the end… If I survived in prison. I made up my mind to rid the world of the evidence once and for all. I packed a sledgehammer, I knew what I was up against.

The clock that late was set at three a.m. I had the cover of the thunder storm and the rain, no one would notice a little car parked out in the middle of nowhere outside of a deserted building. I knew what needed to be done. The building was condemned, a consequence of I supposed. I ripped the boards blocking the door with the crowbar I brought with me. Nothing was going to stand in my way.

I lured the animatronics one by one, smashing them to bits. The rotted corpses left behind little bones. I smashed those as well. I was ready to light the building on fire. There was still faulty wiring in the complex, I would make the whole thing look like an accident. Not a soul would be the wiser.

I decided that before leaving, I would stop by the safe room, all those years ago. I would savor the nostalgia and memories of where my work was conducted. A sweet fleeting memory. "This was almost too easy." I thought then.

Satisfied, I had gotten away with murder, and the evidence I should have disposed of all those years ago. I smiled and laughed, what did I have to fear? Nothing! I was satisfied. Or so I thought. My glee and the moment changed so drastically, I was seeing my old victims again. "No!" I thought as they cornered me, I had killed them I had killed each and everyone of those brats. I know because I strangled them all one by one.

I was frightened, I felt fear for my life for the first time. I tried leaving the room, but the brats blocked the door. "What are they going to do to me?" The spirits kept chanting in unison "We know what you did!" and "You killed us!" Over and over in unison.

I was scared… petrified…. But… there was one suit that was to be my salvation… Or so I had thought. I sprinted fast as I could and jumped into the suit. It was a strange one, the rabbit, but yellowish in color. I had escaped the spirits. I laughed over and over as they couldn't harm me now. Little did I know that I need not fear what was outside the suit… the threat lay within.

As I laughed, enjoying my victory, I jumped up, excited by my victory. That was my only mistake: I heard a snap within. That moment, the suit came crashing in. I felt every rib in my body snap like a stick. No doubt I felt the jaws of death, the more I struggled the tighter the suit got. The suits eyes forced their way into my own sockets. How ironic I thought as this … Spring Trap had trapped me within…The suit got tighter and tighter, crushing every bone and organ in my body. I died screaming in agony as the crushing force broke my body.

Now you know the story of your pal, Springtrap… I am a creature no longer human. I am the monster you fear in the dark. Now move along my little children… For the clock has almost struck midnight. That my little children… begins my hunt.


End file.
